My Little Pony: Might
''My Little Pony: Might & Magic ''is a role-playing video game developed and published by Ubisoft in association with Hasbro and DHX Media. Based on the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the game centers around a new pony who moves to Ponyville and teams up with the Mane 6 and friends to help save Equestria from being plunged into darkness. While based on the G4 series, new versions of characters from G1 also appear in the game, including Catrina, Rep, the Grundles, Captain Crabnasty, Lavan, and Arabus. It takes place between seasons 7 and 8 of the show. The game features a 2.5D third-person perspective that replicates the look of the show. The new pony is able to explore Ponyville and the rest of Equestria, complete quests for other characters, fight monsters attacking the town, and access new areas as they progress through the story. There are multiple combat classes the player can choose for their character, which vary depending on if they choose to play as an earth pony, pegasus, or unicorn. Battles take place on a grid, around which characters can move freely, requiring strategic placement and attacking. The game was released June 1, 2018 for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows (via Steam). It received mostly positive reviews from critics, who praised its story, gameplay, and representation of its source material. Reviews were divided over its difficulty; some considered it perfectly balanced and decently challenging for the target demographic, while others found it too easy for adults or more experienced gamers. Gameplay '' My Little Pony: Might & Magic uses a turn-based combat system. Characters move within a grid, and on their turn may move to any blue square. Each attack hits a different area of the grid, requiring strategic positioning to both attack enemies and avoid their attacks as well. Certain attacks can inflict special status effects, while others cause knockback damage, which moves characters across the battlefield. There are multiple character classes to choose from that vary by species. Each class has different attacks that can be mixed and matched as the player progresses through the game. During battle, the player controls both their created pony and three allies, each with their own attacks and Ultimate moves. As the player takes damage, the Ultimate Bar at the top of the screen fills. When the meter is full, the player can use an Ultimate attack, which does huge damage, or, in some cases, restore large amounts of health to the player's party. Timed button presses can also increase the amount of damage given or decrease damage taken. During battle, the player can use a variety of items to restore their health, remove negative status effects, or revive fallen party members. The player can also use summons to aid them in battle. Outside of combat, the player's pony can explore Equestria, do quests for other characters, and befriend multiple characters to increase their friendship level. Players can also customize their own pony character with a variety of costumes, accessories, and mane and tail styles, some of which must be unlocked by progressing through the game. The game also features a crafting system, where players can make items for use in battle, as well as costumes and badges. Status Effects *'Attack Up: The damage given by a character increases by 25%. *'Shielded: '''The character will take no damage. The shield is broken after six hits or if the character is knocked back. *'Poison: 'The character will lose a small amount of health for 5 turns. *'Burning: 'The character will lose a medium amount of health for 3 turns. *'Shocked: 'The character will damage themselves and any adjacent allies for a turn. *'Frozen: 'The character will be unable to move or attack and will lose their turn. *'Confused: 'The character will attack the nearest character, be they allies or enemies. *'Charmed: 'The character will attack their allies and heal their enemies for the next two turns. Their allies can attack them to restore their senses. *'Sleeping: 'The character will fall asleep and lose their next three turns. They can be woken up with an Airhorn or after being attacked. *'Slowed: 'The number of squares a character can move to will be decreased for the next three turns. *'Defense Down: 'The damage taken by a character increases by 30%. *'Angry: 'The character will only focus on attacking the enemy that angered them, who will become shielded. Only playable party members can inflict this status. Items *'Food: 'Food of various kinds (apples, muffins, cupcakes, etc.) can be used to restore a certain amount of health to party members. *'Revive Potion: 'Revive a fallen party member at half health. *'Max Revive Potion: 'Revive a fallen party member at max health. *'Cure Potion: 'Removes any negative status effects. *'Healing Potion: 'Restores a small amount of health to a party member for three turns. *'Airhorn: 'Wakes a sleeping party member. Plot The Tantabus was long thought to have been destroyed by Princess Luna, however, its dark powers are discovered to have been sealed within Equestria. The sorceress Catrina and her minions have invaded Equestria to harvest the Tantabus' dark magic to make her all-powerful. Now, the Mane 6, aided by their friends and a newcomer to Ponyville, must stop her before the whole world is plunged into darkness. Classes The game features various classes to choose from, each with three special abilities and one Ultimate. Three are available to all species of pony, three more are shared between two species, and three are exclusive to their respective species. Initially the player can only choose one class, but as they progress through the game they can mix and match abilities from different classes. Characters Playable Party Members Summons You can unlock characters to use as summons by completing sidequests for them. *'Zecora: 'Zecora uses a brew to restore the party to full health, as well as raise their attack level and remove any negative status effects. *'Ember: 'Ember rains fire onto all enemies, causing burning. *'Spitfire: 'Spitfire and the Wonderbolts dive bomb all enemies. *'Iron Will: 'Iron Will does a series of flashy punches that hit all enemies. Bosses *Captain Crabnasty *Lavan *Arabus *Daybreaker *Catrina Major NPCs *Princess Luna- Being the one who sealed the Tantabus away, she aids the Mane 6 and the New Pony on their journey to stop Catrina. *Princess Celestia- The ruler of Equestria. Briefly becomes corrupted by the Tantabus and becomes Daybreaker. *Doctor Whooves- Teaches the player about crafting. *Lyra and Bon Bon- They run the Gear and Garb, where players can purchase costume items and badges. *Scootaloo- She runs a fast travel service. If a player finds a "Scoot Stop", Scootaloo will instantly take them to the location of any other Scoot Stop they've found. Locations *'Ponyville **Castle of Friendship **Sweet Apple Acres **Sugarcube Corner **Carousel Botique **Fluttershy's Cottage **Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse **Gear and Garb **Schoolhouse **Playground **Town Hall **Marketplace **Doctor Whooves' House **Spa **Café Hay **Photo Studio **Thrift Store **Gazebo **Iron Will's Stage **Trixie's Wagon **Train Station - Travels to Cloudsdale, Canterlot, Manehattan, Crystal Empire, and Las Pegasus *'Everfree Forest' **Zecora's Hut **Daring Do's Hut *'Cloudsdale' **Wonderbolt Academy **Weather Factory **Rainbow Dash's House **Rainbow Dash's Parents' House **Fluttershy's Parents' House *'Canterlot' **Celestia and Luna's Castle **Canterlot Boutique **School for Gifted Unicorns **The Tasty Treat **Twilight's Parents' House *'Manehattan' **Rarity For You **Diner **Park **Theater **Teddie Safari's Collectibles **News Stand *'Crystal Empire' **Crystal Castle **Library *'Our Town' *'Las Pegasus' **Flim Flam Brothers Resort *'Rockville' **Rock Farm *'Dragon Lands' *'Griffonstone' *'Changeling Kingdom' *'Yak Kingdom' *'Smokey Mountains' **Hooffield Home **McColt Home *'Get On Inn '(on the path to Griffonstone) *'Lava Caverns' *'Snowy Mountains' Costume Items WIP Voice Cast *'Tara Strong'- Twilight Sparkle *'Ashleigh Ball'- Applejack/Rainbow Dash/Lyra Heartstrings/Daisy/Prim Hemline/Lemon Hearts/Sunshine Smiles *'Andrea Libman'- Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy/Bon Bon/Fleetfoot/Cloudy Quartz/Lily Lace/Moonlight Raven *'Tabitha St. Germain'- Rarity/Princess Luna/Granny Smith/Flurry Heart/Derpy Hooves/Mrs. Cake/Photo Finish/Aloe/Lotus Blossom/Twinkleshine/Pearly Stitch/March Gustysnows/Minty *'Cathy Weseluck'- Spike/Mayor Mare/Lily Valley/Coco Pommel/Berry Punch/Amethyst Maresbury *'Kelly Sheridan'- Starlight Glimmer/Sassy Saddles/Misty Fly *'Kathleen Barr'- Trixie *'Andrew Francis'- Shining Armor *'Britt McKillip'- Princess Cadance *'Ian Hanlin'- Sunburst *'Alison Sealy-Smith'- Catrina *'Kirby Morrow'- Rep *'Nicole Oliver'- Princess Celestia/Cheerilee/Tree Hugger/Dr. Fauna/Daybreaker *'Michelle Creber'- Apple Bloom *'Madeleine Peters'- Scootaloo *'Claire Corlett'- Sweetie Belle/Surprise *'Peter New'- Doctor Whooves/Big Macintosh/Goldie Delicious/Iggy Rock/All Aboard/Caramel *'John De Lancie'- Discord *'Michael Dobson'- Grundle King/Bulk Biceps *'Brian Dobson'- Captain Crabnasty *'Don Brown'- Lavan *'Ward Perry'- Arabus *'Brenda Crichlow'- Zecora *'Trevor Devall'- Iron Will/Fancy Pants/Thunderlane *'Kelly Metzger'- Spitfire *'Ali Milner'- Ember *'Michael Antonakos'- Starstreak *'Caitlyn Bairstow'- Blue Bobbin *'Lili Beaudoin'- Kettle Corn/Plaid Stripes *'Ryan Beil'- Zephyr Breeze *'Doron Bell Jr.'- Cattail *'Garry Chalk'- Prince Rutherford *'Shannon Chan-Kent'- Silver Spoon *'Richard Ian Cox'- Snails/Grampa Gruff *'Michael Daingerfield'- Braeburn *'Jason Deline'- Bow Hothoof *'Charlie Demers'- Night Light *'Patricia Drake'- Twilight Velvet *'Brian Drummond'- Mr. Cake/Double Diamond *'Brynna Drummond'- Babs Seed *'Sarah Edmondson'- Windy Whistles *'Kazumi Evans'- Octavia Melody/Moondancer/Rose *'David Godfrey'- Mr. Shy *'Marcy Goldberg'- Auntie Applesauce *'Saffron Henderson'- Teddie Safari *'Maryke Hendrikse'- Gilda *'Matt Hill'- Soarin *'Rebecca Husain'- Minuette *'Janyse Jaud'- Mrs. Trotsworth *'Diana Kaarina'- Saffron Masala *'Peter Kelamis'- Big Daddy McColt *'Ellen Kennedy'- Ma Hooffield *'Zach LeBlanc'- Skeedaddle *'Alan D. Marriott'- Buried Lede/Mr. Stripes *'Erin Mathews'- Gabby *'Scott McNeil'- Flam *'Shirley Millner'- Apple Rose *'Bill Mondy'- Burnt Oak *'Colin Murdock'- Fine Print *'Caitriona Murphy'- Inky Rose *'Bill Newton'- Pharynx *'Ingrid Nilson'- Maud Pie/Marble Pie/Limestone Pie *'Kelli Ogmundson'- Petunia Paleo *'Maggie Blue O'Hara'- Strawberry Sunrise *'Kyle Rideout'- Thorax *'Jason Schombing'- Joe Pescolt *'Rebecca Shoichet'- Sugar Belle/Night Glider *'Jason Simpson'- Birch Bucket/Spearhead *'Chantal Strand'- Diamond Tiara *'Lee Tockar'- Snips/Steven Magnet/Coriander Cumin *'Vincent Tong'- Garble/Rumble/Flash Sentry *'Travis Turner'- Tender Taps *'Graham Verchere'- Pipsqueak *'Sam Vincent'- Flim/Party Favor *'Colleen Winton'- Mrs. Shy *'Chiara Zanni'- Daring Do Additional Voices *Alistair Abell *Michael Adamthwaite *Sharon Alexander *Ashleigh Ball *Shannon Chan-Kent *Richard Ian Cox *Brian Drummond *Kazumi Evans *Jenn Forgie *Andrew Francis *Mark Gibbon *Ian Hanlin *Andrew Kavadas *Terry Klassen *Andrea Libman *Colin Murdock *Peter New *Nicole Oliver *David Orth *France Perras *Rondel Reynoldson *Rebecca Shoichet *Tabitha St. Germain *Lee Tockar *Vincent Tong *Cathy Weseluck Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Ubisoft Category:My Little Pony (series) Category:Licensed Games